


I'm Glad You Exist

by lsaacLahey



Series: newtmas one shots [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsaacLahey/pseuds/lsaacLahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he’s sure of it, with every fiber of his being, the blood in his veins, the air in his lungs, he’s absolutely sure the words he has spilled are real. Newt is his universe, and Thomas is glad he exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad You Exist

Thomas takes a slow breath in not wanting to wake the sleeping boy beside him, sunshine hair cascaded over the makeshift pillow mimicking the universe in a darkened space that held just the two of them. 

Newt had fallen asleep a while ago, although it could of been minutes, hours, seconds, Thomas isn’t sure because the way Newt’s lips are slightly parted, taking in puffs of air and blowing them out against Thomas’s skin is enough to suck him into the universe that is best friend.

First he notices that the blond doesn’t make noise when he sleeps, just the occasional stir, what he’s dreaming of is unknown, but whatever it is, it has him in state where his face is relaxed and he looks so innocent, not like the second in command title he wears until he he feels its safe to drop his guard, which only happens to be on nights like these. 

 That’s what makes Thomas’s chest ache with seething hatred at the people who put them in a place like the maze. But then Newt mutters something in his sleep, his voice groggy and slurred, it sounds something awfully a lot like Thomas’s name, and it grounds him, pulls him back in, makes him intertwine his fingers with the blond’s, pale hand laying limp against his own and the world seems okay again.

Newt’s eyes are brown, deep, holding more light behind them then the stars, but when they’re closed they’re something different, like a blank canvas that someone bled lines of ink upon. His cheeks are smeared with dirt, face tainted with cuts and bruises of different sizes. Thomas traces one, the skin soft underneath, smoother then it should be. 

It’s ridiculous but he thinks Newt might be an actual angel, someone there to guide them out of the mess they’ve been thrown into. He moves closer, foreheads almost touching, breath against skin, he mumbles,  _“I love you.”_

And he’s sure of it, with every fiber of his being, the blood in his veins, the air in his lungs, he’s absolutely sure the words he has spilled are real. Newt is his universe, and Thomas is glad he exists.

 Allowing his eyes to flutter shut and breathing to even out, he thinks of his universe, starry eyes, gentle smile, but right before he falls into the lulling darkness with Newt pressed up against him he hears it, 

_“Love you too, Tommy.”_


End file.
